Ini Bukanlah Shoujo Manga
by Akicchi-kun
Summary: Kehidupan ini bukanlah seperti shoujo manga. Walaupun aku otaku, tapi aku tidak mempercayai kehidupan seperti manga.


**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is my first fanfict, so please guidance.**

 **Pairing: [Naruto U. X Hinata H.]**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, AU**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Rush Plot, AR, Alternate Timeline, Newbie, etc.**

 **Happy Reading!**

...

 **Dalam kereta.** Senyum bahagia terus terukir di wajah remaja laki-laki yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik ini. Mulai dari rumah ia terus mengecek info terbaru tentang event yang sangat ia nantikan. Mata blue shappire nya terus berseri-seri melihat beberapa foto doujinshi yang diupload orang-orang di medsos.

" _Pemberhentian selanjutnya Shinbashi. Shinbashi._ "

" _Pintu di kiri akan dibuka._ "

" _Diharapkan transit di sini untuk jalur menuju Ginza, jalur Toei Asakusa, dan juga jalur Yurikamome._ "

"Hoaahhh.."

Matanya makin berseri-seri lantaran apa yang ia ingin, akhirnya muncul juga. Cukup lama ia menunggu-nunggu penjualan manga yang hanya dijual di event penjualan doujinshi seperti ini. Walaupun ini adalah momen pertamanya ke penjualan doujinshi, tapi ia sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan disana

"Oi, Dube."

Panggil seseorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut mirip pantat ayam. Matanya yang tadinya terfokus di telepon pintarnya akhirnya teralih ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ia hampir saja lupa jika ia datang kemari bersama seseorang.

"Hnn?"

Jawab malasnya, dengan raut wajah kesal akibat mengganggu kegiatan pentingnya ini. Orang yang bersamanya itu pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Berhentilah memakai hp mu itu."

"Kita sudah sampai, Naruto."

Pinta datarnya. Mungkin dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia menyesal sudah mengajak Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terlanjur menajak Naruto jauh-jauh hari sebelum event tersebut diadakan.

"Hahhh.."

Dengus Naruto sambil menyimpan hp nya ke kantong celana depan. Tak menunggu lama, kereta yang mereka naiki pun berhenti. Dengan sigab setelah pintu terbuka, mereka langsung berjalan keluar.

Setelah keluar, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan atmosfer yang seperti ini. Dari stasiun ini saja sudah terpampang banyak poster, selebaran, dan beberapa orang yang sudah mengosplay karakter favorit mereka.

Ia berusaha untuk menahan teriakannya karena terlalu senang melihat banyak sekali hal baru yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyentuh pundak Naruto. Reflek saja ia menuleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke-"

"Cepat jalannya, Naruto."

"Jika kita lambat, nanti orang-orang makin banyak.."

".. Atau yang lebih buruknya.."

".. Doujinshi yang kita cari sudah habis."

Potong orang yang dipanggil Sasuke barusan. Dengan raut wajah penuh semangat, ia ingin segera sampai ke penjualan doujinshi ini.

"Hmmmp"

Naruto hanya bisa melontarkan rasa kesalnya melihat perilaku teman satu sekolahnya ini, namun Naruto sedikit lega sebab Sasuke sudah berulang kali pergi ke berbagai event-event seperti ini. Jadi, ia yakin dengan cara berpikir Sasuke.

...

Hampir sejam mereka berdesakkan dengan pengunjung lainnya. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. ramai orang-orang datang ke sana, stan-stan doujin menjamur sepanjang mata memandang.

"Hoaahhh.. ahh"

Decak kagum Naruto tak ujung berhenti. Silih berganti, cosplayer-cosplayer wanita yang mempunyai paras wajah cantik dan imut terus bermunculan. Andai saja Naruto membawa karung, mungkin saja ia mengarungin beberapa cosplayer loli di sana untuk di bawa pulang.

"Limit Controllers!!" _khayalan_author*_

"Volome 8! Sudah ada! Ayo kemari!"

Mendengar nama manga itu. Mata Naruto langsung berseri-seri, dengan sigap ia mencari asal suara itu.

"Itu dia!"

Gumam kegirangan Naruto. Lekas ia berlari ke arah stan manga tersebut.

"Oi, Naruto! Aku akan-"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti, ia baru sadar jika Naruto sudah tak ada di dekatnya. Karena khawatir terpisah di perjalanan, ia langsung mencari-cari Naruto. Namun tak lama, ia melihat Naruto yang mengantri di sebuah stan manga. Sasuke pun memperhatikan stan itu dan menyadari kenapa Naruto pergi ke sana.

"Ano.. A-aku ingin membeli yang baru.. di-dijual!"

Pinta Naruto yang sangat gugub. Sang penjual manga itu pun paham jika Naruto baru pertama kali ke penjualan doujinshi. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto.

"Baca saja dulu!"

Ajak si penjual manga tersebut. Karena mendengar itu, Naruto sedikit terkejut. Langsung saja ia mengambil salah satu manga yang diletakkan di atas meja. Baru beberapa lembar ia membaca, decak kagum terus terlontarkan tanpa sengaja.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah penawaran khusus,"

"Aku akan memberimu satu volome baru dengan cuma-cuma,"

"Apa kau tertarik?"

Ucapnya, dan respon saja Naruto langsung tergiur mendengar penawaran khusus itu. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala. Tak lama, ia diberikan selembar kertas. Ia disuruh menggambar karakter utama dalam manga tersebut. Itu terlalu mudah bagi Naruto, dengan cekatan menggunakan pensil. Tanpa menuggu lama, ia sudah menyelesaikan gambarannya.

Sang penjual itu pun kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto. Walaupun Naruto baru pertama kali datang ke penjualan doujinshi. Sang penjual mengira jika Naruto tak mengenal manga mereka. tetapi ternyata Naruto merupaka npenggemar manga mereka. sang penjual itu pun hanya tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya dapat dinikmati.

"Haii, dozo!"

Ucapnya sambil menberikan bungkusan manga yang dibeli Naruto. Setelah selesai ia langsung berjalan pergi mencari Sasuke. Naruto sudah diberitahu jika ia sedang duduk di tempat istriahat yang ada di dekat pintu masuk Utara.

[ _Bhuaak.._ ]

Naruto tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya, ia tak menyadari kehadiran orang itu. Ia terlalu senang sudah membeli barang yang ia cari-cari sampai ia lupa memerhatikan langkah kakinya.

"Ahhh.. gomen!"

Pinta Naruto. Langsung saja ia mengulurkan ke arah orang yang ditabraknya itu. Naruto sedikit gugub sebab ia sudah menabrak seorang wanita dan ditambah ia itu cantik. Ajakan itu pun diterima oleh wanita itu. Naruto sedikit terpukau sebab wanita itu sedang mengosplay karakter anime.

Mata Naruto sedikit familiar dengan wajah itu. Ia merasa jika pernah melihat wanita ini, namun di mana. Seseorang yang selalu menutupi tubuhnya, rambut indigo yang diikat satu ke belakang dan memakai kacamata.

"Apa kau mengosplay Satou Sakie?"

"Haii!"

Balas gugubnya, dan setelah berdiri. Wanita itu langsung memberi salam terima kasih dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, seakan-akan ada hal yang tak boleh Naruto ketahui.

"Keren, dia sangat menjiwai karakter seorang succubus."

Gumam Naruto yang mengetahui karakter tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa pernah melihat wanita itu. Bukan yang ia cosplay tetapi wajah wanita itu. Nampak sangat tak asing lagi bagi Naruto.

Ia pun mengakhiri pemikiran yang tak kunjung berakhir ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera mendatangi Sasuke yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

..

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

Pinta Naruto setelah sampai mrnghampiri Sasuke. Nampak jika Sasuke sudah bosan menunngu. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah barang yang Sasuke beli, padahal mereka datang kemari bersama-sama. Tetapi, barang yang dibeli Sasuke lebih banyak darinya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu cosplayer yang sangat cantik?"

"Dia keren sekali. Dia sangat menjiwai karakter yang ia cosplay,"

"Tapi, aku merasa jika mengenalnya."

Tutur Naruto. Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sasuke sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja Naruto,"

"Itu hal yang biasa terjadi di event seperti ini."

"Jadi.."

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGIRA MEREKA ADALAH TEMANMU!"

Jelas Sasuke dengan tegas. Ia hanya teringat momen paling yang tak dapat ia lupakan saat pertama kalinya datang ke event seperti ini. Ia pernah mengikuti seorang laki-laki sampai ke Shimane padahal ia tinggal di Tokyo. Sasuke mengira jika laki-laki itu adalah kakaknya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa itu.

"Bagaimana jika pulang saja?"

"Hmmp!"

Ajak Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menganggukkan ajakan itu. Mereka pun berjalan meniggalkan tempat itu sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi di event tersebut.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto.

[ _Hahhhh.._ ]

"Hampir saja tadi,"

"Untung aku bisa menirukan karakter anime."

"Beruntung Naruto itu bego.."

Ia pun menghembuskan nafas berat sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Ia bersyukur jika mereka berdua itu sudah pulang, terutama Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **catatan author : Maaf kalo nggak bagus, aku baru pertama kali ngebuat fanfic. jadi mohon bimbingannya.**


End file.
